


Carter Grant's Great Plan, Or How Kisscam's Are Great Ways to Bring Lesbians Together

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baseball, F/F, Identity Reveal, KissCam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's dad invited Carter to a baseball game: he brings along his mom, who brings along Kara. Queue the Kisscam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carter Grant's Great Plan, Or How Kisscam's Are Great Ways to Bring Lesbians Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Throw a Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667453) by [K_AudreyLeto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto). 



Carter had a plan. Or rather, he had a way to make a miserable situation even better, that he came up with on the spot.

The day before, Carter’s dad had bought tickets to the National City Sirens’ baseball game against the Metropolis Monarchs. Carter hated any type of sport, but he wanted to spend time with his dad – and his dad was a _huge_ fan of baseball, so Carter knew his dad wouldn’t bail.

But, Carter _did_ hate baseball. And then Carter’s dad said he’d have to leave right after the game finished, so he’d have to get his mom to pick him up.

Inviting his mom to join them, of course, had seemed like a good idea at the time, the key words being, _at the time_. So now he was stuck beside his dad and a total stranger, with his mom beside his dad, and then Kara – who Cat had invited along because she didn’t want to have to sit next to someone she didn’t know. His dad’s enthusiasm for the game was great, not dampened in the slightest by the presence of his mom, but his mom was obviously uncomfortable: she wasn’t much of a fan either.

At least Kara looked to be having fun.

Then came halftime, and the dreaded KissCam, and…Carter watched as their little group appeared. Carter’s dad immediately turned to Cat.

“Old times sake?”

Carter watched his mom look at his dad awkwardly, quite obviously wanting not to kiss him, and had an epiphany. Grabbing his dad, he looked round at Kara.

“Kara!” He looked at the cameras, pointing at Kara, grinning as the screen zoomed in on his mom and her assistant. Cat made a confused face, Kara’s eyes widening, before Carter pouted, lip trembling. He saw the exact moment she gave in, before she tapped his moms shoulder.

Cat turned.

Then Kara kissed her. The crowd went wild, and Carter grinned, ignoring his dad, who stared with disbelief as Cat started to reciprocate. Then Kara’s glasses slipped, and his mom took them off.

Carter’s grin disappeared, and the noise level in the stadium dropped as everyone realised that Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, was making out with…

“ _Supergirl!_ ”


End file.
